1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal processing apparatuses, signal processing methods, programs, and recording media. More particularly, the present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing method, a program, and a recording medium, which are capable of enhancing a voice emitted from a certain subject in an image that is captured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies involved in extraction of audio signals have been increasingly improved, in addition to auto-focus functions, in devices including video cameras in recent years. For example, a technology of extracting an audio signal from a sound source in front of a screen and enhancing the extracted audio signal is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-8285. An object of this technology is to clearly record and reproduce a voice emitted from a subject to be shot on the basis of the fact that the subject is positioned in front of the screen in most cases in devices, such as video cameras, which record and reproduce audio signals along with video signals.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-299842 discloses an apparatus capable of recording and reproducing sounds from all the directions in the sound field, in addition to images, in and from multiple channels to allow a viewer to preview realistic video and audio.